1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables, and more particularly pertains to an enclosed patio table adapted for mounting on the horizontal top railing of an outdoor fence. Various outdoor locations enjoyed by individuals for cookouts and picnics are located in close proximity to a fence having a horizontal top railing. During summer months, such outdoor cookouts and picnics are frequently plagued by flying and crawling insects attracted to food and beverage items. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a patio table having an enclosure forming a protected environment for food and beverage items which include spaced clamping members for securement to a fence railing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tables are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a table is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,701, which issued to J. Manczur on Aug. 17, 1954. This patent discloses a detachable armchair tray table having a generally U-shaped clamping member for engagement with the padded arm of an upholstered chair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,174, which issued to H. Whitehead on Oct. 19, 1954, discloses an armchair tray table having a pair of pivotal spring clamping members for securement to the padded arm of an upholstered chair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,973, which issued to E. Culpepper on July 2, 1957, discloses a tray including pivotal clamping members for securement on the arm of a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,986, which issued to E. Gorth Sr. on Sep. 1, 1964, discloses a portable prayer book holder having pivotal spring biased clamping members for securement on the horizontal top edge of a church pew.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to tables, none of these devices disclose an enclosed patio table having a frame formed from an aluminum extrusion box beam including an overlying flange for engagement with a rigid base sheet. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a table having a clamping mechanism for engagement with a horizontal fence railing including mirror symmetrical thumb screw actuated clamping brackets slidably mounted and selectively lockable on a threaded rod. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tables, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tables, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.